


At That School

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, the secret treasons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Drabble Collection, M/M, Valuke, Waywood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--Ah, well. He just had to wait until sunrise, right? (Teenage!Valuke AU Drabbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I own nothing but this drabble. Waywood in later chapters, and yes--random title, I know. 

'Knock knock'

 

Luke yawned. "Who's there?"

 

Nobody answered. He heard faint footsteps, though. He walked toward the door, opened it, and found nobody there. He was sleepy, yes, but Luke was sure that he heard someone knocked on the door just now. He was about to return to his bed when he noticed a box, wrapped in sparkling white paper and black ribbon, was laying innocently on the floor. Luke picked it up, found out it was for him, and closed the door again with the box on his hand. While opening the wrapper, Luke's eyes widened.

 

And then, he smiled. 

 

Indeed, he was curious about the sender's identity. But he knew he would find it when morning came and met 'him' at classroom. He was very grateful to Valentine (judging from the color of paper and ribbon, he guessed it randomly) for this beautiful classical train miniature. And happy. And--

 

\--ah, well. He just had to wait until sunrise, right?

 

**.**

 

**End.**


	2. Love Me. Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever it is, he has to be stopped. Now. Or else, there'll be no more flower in this school."

Behind the white wall of school building, Michael and Robert found out the school's star's new (and secret) hobby. A rather pitiful one for those who were in love, but kind of amusing for them. 

 

"He loves me. Not. Loves me. Not." is what Valentine muttered repeatedly while plucking flower petals one by one. His face turned sad every time it ended in 'not', but he picked up another poor flower and repeated the line over and over again. 

 

While exchanging glances, the prankster pair took a deep sigh.

 

"Should we report it?"

 

"That Valentine is the culprit of the missing flowers?"

 

Robert nodded silently.

 

Michael sighed again. "And let him telling the Principal it was us who put glue on his chair? No way."

 

Robert cringed. Imagining the punishment they would get if that ever happened was enough to make him shivered. "So what do we do?"

 

"Whatever it is, he has to be stopped. Now. Or else, there'll be no more flower in this school."

 

**.**

 

**End.**


	3. My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Valentine?"
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> "Be my 'valentine'?"

"Valentine?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Be my 'valentine'?"

 

Dumbfounded outside, Valentine was glad that Michael didn't choke himself on his drink. Otherwise, it would be Valentine's real embarrassing day. Ever. 

 

Right in front of him, Luke stood in his usual neat uniform. His lips curved, forming a gentle smile which Valentine always loved to see. His eyes showered Valentine with lots of joy.

 

Yes, he admitted it: 

 

Valentine Morgenstern was in love with Luke Graymark.

 

And now, since Luke asked him to be his 'valentine' ("Dear Luke, if only you know that he had always been yours since your first meeting in hallway--" "Quit spreading the news about my romantic affairs to public, Jocelyn Fairchild."), it meant that his feeling was reciprocated... right?

 

Valentine was about to reply when his alarm suddenly rang and told him blatantly: "You're just dreaming something absolutely impossible, Valentine Morgenstern."

 

**.**

 

Stephen, who was on his way toward school building with a slice of bread on his mouth, nearly choked himself when someone suddenly threw an alarm clock out of the window--and fell right in front of him. He turned to see the culprit, and shivered instantly when he saw a death glare from a broken window.

 

Stephen ran way as fast as he could.

 

Dealing with a bad mood Valentine Morgenstern in a sunny morning was not on his to-do list today. Or yesterday. Or tomorrow. Or _ever_.

 

**.**

 

**End.**


	4. Pride and Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be grateful to Maryse that she did that on purpose."
> 
> "Or else?"
> 
> "I'm going to kill you in a very embarrassing way."

"Luke is in love with you."

 

Jocelyn Fairchild stared at the blonde teen with flat look, as if saying, "So what? Got a problem with that?" in a lay way. Really--who would want to deal with a jealous Valentine Morgenstern in this windy, sunny, and terribly peaceful day? One would prefer to sleep in dorm than sitting in canteen and facing him...

 

Valentine snorted, but he said nothing. 

 

Jocelyn, who was drinking her tea, finished it first before she said something which made Maryse coughed loudly: "You're just envying me because your feeling is not mutual, right?"

 

"Be grateful to Maryse that she did that on purpose."

 

"Or else?"

 

"I'm going to kill you in a very embarrassing way."

 

After Valentine walked away from them, Jocelyn took a deep sigh. "I swear, men's pride and jealousy are the worst when it comes to a relationship."

 

Maryse smiled calmly and added, "And their **obliviousness** too makes me want to cry while laughing."

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**End.**


End file.
